


AMOR PARTY

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 洗车店今日临时停业，再营业时间明早八点。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	AMOR PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> 洙x国，重度ooc预警。  
> 少有的日常向he，请放心食用。

#  
在这周边破破烂烂的高级进口车就只有这么一台，金钟国一看到那台慢悠悠开进来的车就知道是李光洙又来了，那台宝贝才到李光洙手上半年就维修了十几次。  
驾驶座上下来个灰色大鸵鸟，皱皱巴巴的从车门里挤出来，金钟国吐槽过几百次他为什么不买个宽敞点的，李光洙就是不肯，说是轿车显得比较精英。  
你那脸就没精英的样子。金钟国就这么接梗继续吐槽，对李光洙的审美无话可说，把擦车布一把丢在他脸上。  
“我又来了！下午好啊钟国哥。”  
这家伙每次举着左手笑盈盈的登场都让人心情愤怒到极点，长得稍微高点俊秀点还真把自己当模特。  
“这次要干什么，车轮卸了？”  
金钟国说话没得好气，反手抓起桌上的扳手在手上飞转一圈冲过去。  
“等一下等一下！是洗车！洗车！”李光洙发出怪叫，赶紧拦住要卸车的金钟国，意外被他一肘击打在胸口上，顿时再起不能。  
在金钟国眼里，李光洙就是个不折不扣的富二代，甚至富还不自知，炫也没恶意，他好几次想锤爆李光洙都败给了这孩子过于善良的眼神。  
而在李光洙看来，金钟国则是个流氓，但是遇强则强遇弱则弱，虽然可怕了点但还是个好人，骂骂咧咧是第一强项，修车第二强。  
“你能不能爱惜一下你这车啊，才补了多久哪又来这么多划痕啊？！”  
“哦，是，没错。”李光洙翻着SNS不为所动。  
“前车窗怎么回事，你多大了还把雨刷器当转向灯？？”  
“今年三十六。”这边心思根本不在金钟国的唠叨上，一副早就免疫的表情。  
“你这臭小子听我讲话没有！你驾照怎么考的！！”  
见李光洙不听话，金钟国随手抄起一个抹布丢在李光洙脸上，一个半九十的人一气之下拿消毒水正面攻击一个奔四的人的鼻孔。  
吸了一鼻子清新气味的人敢打包票这绝不是用来洗脸的清洁剂，像是小学时老师用来卸地板砖上的陈年口香糖的迷之配剂的回忆味道。  
和金钟国认识正好就是半年前的事，那时李光洙刚搬到附近来当大学讲师，新车总出问题就总往家附近的修车店跑，就认识了这家店的老板金流氓先生。  
后来原定一个学期的临时讲课延长到了一个学年，两个月前听说自己暂时不走后的金钟国就翻着白眼瞪了他一眼，切了一声扭头就甩抹布玩去了，谁看都是开心得不行。  
死傲娇。李光洙看他那样就忍不住笑。  
确实他现在也在受到傲娇的毒害，被消毒液刺激出满脸眼泪，好在今天没有带隐形眼镜，就狂飙大哭演技在一边拿清水冲脸，把脸冲干净了抬头，发现金钟国那边还在往车上滋水。  
这大老板数个月如一日的为人民手洗车，李光洙还怪感动的，尤其是那身材的大叔卷着袖子在车上冲了又擦，谁看不心动呢。  
……嗯？  
恢复视觉后李光洙才发现今天的水流有点大，滋湿了金钟国一身。  
明明日子还不到特别暖和的时候，这老哥就穿着里外两件T，外面那件浅蓝色湿透之后就只剩里面的打底衫了，竟然也是浅色。  
已经透出来了，是白色的背心。  
“……等等，等等等等，钟国哥？”  
金钟国在水流声和巨大的音乐声里根本听不见李光洙的劝阻，戴着手套唰唰往车上冲水，刘海也湿了一些。  
这是洗车还是洗澡啊？？  
“钟国哥、钟国哥！”李光洙开始在他对面做起拦车动作，好在金钟国终于发现他了。  
衣服已经湿得差不多了，虽然这里面暖气效果不错，但毕竟是半开放的洗车场，也不知道金钟国在想什么，竟然能把身上完全打湿。  
更神奇的是头发和脸没湿，李光洙不由为他的外貌管理意识鼓掌。  
金钟国先是把旁边大声播放着《合井站5号出口》的音响关上，才关小了水朝李光洙直起身子。  
“干什么，没看见我在忙吗？”  
最近忙的事一多就容易敏感。频道视频点击量虽然没降很多，但有进入低迷期的趋势，团队也暂时还不重视这件事，光金钟国一个人在那苦恼着怎么拍新片。  
竟然还有人来找他签歌手，金钟国长这么大还是头一回见星探，从那之后就一直在困扰现在星探上街原来都不看脸了。  
是因为现在追星的人都追内在？还是说合约里面有整容协议？  
“你想什么呢！怎么在这里洗澡啊！”  
李光洙还是第一次这么清晰的看见金钟国的身体线条，果然和他想的一样，巨大胸肌八块腹肌，吸水变沉的衣物就这么贴在腰上，腰还挺细，深色的肤色都隐隐约约透出来。  
金钟国关上水看了眼自己身上，随手抓了几下粘在身上的衣服。  
“没事，我等会去冲个澡就好了，正好跟你弄完就下班了。”  
就是乳头颜色和形状有点透出来了有些尴尬，反正这里也只有两个大男人。  
他是这么想的，但看到李光洙快红到脖子的脸色就知道，这纯情小子不是这么想的，为了阻止自己冲得浑身湿透还慌得头毛都炸了。  
“……你脸红什么？”  
“我脸红、我，我哪里脸红了，你这哥就不知道自重吗？！”李光洙也不敢大声吼，语气激烈的责骂金钟国不自重，说着把身上的灰色大衣脱下来甩在金钟国胸口上，“穿上！”  
金钟国下意识抱住李光洙的衣服，做出满脸疑惑的reaction，希望后期能给他在脸旁边加上一个大写加粗的红色问号。  
“你这是对我有意思？”  
核直球，李光洙还从没见过男性对自己说这句台词。  
“不是！哥你这是伤风败俗，我能有意思吗，哥也对男人没那个意思吧？！”  
“不是啊，我都可以。”  
从反应到回答只用了半秒。  
“……哦？”  
李光洙的激烈情绪瞬间凝固。

#  
李光洙认识了半年的洗车店帅哥老板是个双性恋，他到一周前才知道这回事。  
洗完车之后的那天他又麻烦金钟国把车里里外外检查了个遍，金钟国有多忙他就有多闲，注意力却都不在手机上，只顾着盯着金钟国看。  
确实，这个身材和脸，不管是男的还是女的都会喜欢。  
有一说一，李光洙也喜欢这个男人，虽然不是说想和他上床的那种。除了身材一绝之外，金钟国真不愧是个好大哥，就算是双性恋也能把手下那些弟弟妹妹们照顾得舒舒服服，也从不乱搞男女关系，谁不敬佩呢。  
脸也是，不算太精致吧但也很耐看，侧颜还挺帅气的，正脸也有男人味，越近就越……  
“醒醒，脸都给你看起火了。”  
脸上结结实实挨了掌金钟国爱的抚摸，李光洙痛呼着捂着脸颊清醒。  
自从知道金钟国的性取向后李光洙就变得奇怪了，总是想些有的没的，也没急着躲开金钟国，就觉得神奇，这还是他第一次见到活的同性恋或是双性恋。  
李光洙认识金钟国也不短时间，这哥哥外表看上去好像就是个正常人，没想到身边就存在不同性向的人，甚至还这么有男子气概。  
“座椅我给你修好了，没多大事，就是你腿太长把位置卡着了。”  
金钟国弯着个腰把上半身塞在驾驶座里嘟嘟囔囔，腰上露出来一块肉，正好是腰窝的位置，又深又光滑的背沟延伸到腰窝两侧。李光洙一激灵，走上去把他衣服拉下来遮住露出来的部分。  
“干嘛？”金钟国回头看了他一眼。  
“……怕、怕你冷。”  
虽然金钟国确实觉得李光洙这个人挺不错，但前后两天落差太大实在让人不爽。  
他从车里钻出来，把衣服拉好，一根手指怼上李光洙鼻尖。  
“别跟我耍花样，我没那么轻浮，不用你多心。”  
“我没耍花样，我是担心哥才这么做的！”李光洙咋咋呼呼的辩解，暂时还无法直视金钟国的眼睛，“难道哥不是这个意思吗，对男人也可以的话，那不就是对我也……”  
看这家伙，说他容陷爱还不爱听，一个钢铁直男对男人也能兴致津津的。  
金钟国强忍着不要当场制造车祸现场的冲动，一把揪起李光洙的领子。  
“这话我已经跟别人回答过几百次了，你自己去问Naver吧。”  
于是李光洙当晚去问Naver了，被数十个LGBT喷的狗血淋头。  
原来不是同性恋就一定会对所有男人动心，和异性恋一个道理，李光洙也不会喜欢上所有女性，才知道自己那天对金钟国问了一个非常失礼的问题。  
就当李光洙后知后觉满心愧疚的时候，金钟国当时撒开李光洙的领子就往李光洙身后绕，死咬住嘴唇才没让自己喊出声来，耳朵都已经烧热了。  
——我操还以为被发现了！  
——这家伙是个傻瓜真是太好了！！  
李光洙是从来不急着躲开金钟国，金钟国在那之后可是怕死了和李光洙见面。  
光是前一天找到机会顺着气氛出柜就吓得他心率不齐一整天，后来李光洙又是盯着脸看的又是帮忙拉衣服，金钟国就怕自己会露出奇怪的表情，只好保持愤怒继续对李光洙爱搭不理。  
等李光洙发来道歉的信息已经是一周后，金钟国兴奋的差点就站上凳子跳起舞，在和弟弟们的聚餐上忽然一个人不停嚼着花生米傻笑起来。  
“……这哥吃什么了？”  
“光吃花生米能醉成这样？”  
金钟国确实是双性恋，这只是针对他过往恋爱史能得出的结论，包括对李光洙产生暧昧情结，那还要从四个月前说起。  
刚和李光洙这个怕生崽子熟起来之后，金钟国执行一贯的主动出击策略一路进军到李光洙的学校，用论谁看都像是个院主任的身板在校园里横行霸道，畅通无阻的找到李光洙的教室坐下。  
为了伪装的更像学生，金钟国把河东勋的眼镜也抢了过来，戴个鸭舌帽穿着炫彩卫衣坐在最后一排，打开手机偷录讲课中的李光洙。  
这课讲的是什么金钟国是听不懂，他对艺术不感兴趣，但渐渐就对手机里拍着的李光洙起了兴趣。  
平时看起来就一傻大个，教起书来很有范吗。  
虽然没几个学生在听就是了，能来上课都托了二维码打卡的福。  
视频给河东勋发过去了，金钟国学到了一个新词汇。  
“大概这就是反差萌吧，我合格。”  
“你谁都合格，你嫂子都有三十个了。”  
反差萌。金钟国真没想过这孩子能有什么反差，顶多就是工作的时候看上去靠谱些。  
下课之后学生纷纷迅速消失，金钟国还愣在巨大的打铃声里挠着耳朵，缓了一会才把眼镜摘下来重获光明，往嘴里塞了根棒棒糖就下到讲台面前，给李光洙看看自己这身学生cosplay。  
“老师，课好无聊啊——”  
李光洙早就发现那个坐在后门边上的混混是金钟国，果然是来玩情景剧的，跺着脚拖长尾音喊自己是老师，这个混混哥哥撒起娇来竟然还挺自然的，感到不适。  
接过梗，李光洙抱起讲义一笑：“钟国啊，你有好好听吗？”  
他没发现自己的嗓音和平常不一样，还保持着讲师的态度语气低沉，伴着点气声的突然自顾自的开始非敬语Time。  
……钟国啊？  
金钟国脑袋里空白了一瞬，眼前李光洙的笑容忽然变得明晃晃的，嘴里的棒棒糖啪嗒掉落。  
“钟国啊？”  
补刀才是更狠的，这恶毒的家伙根本没有心，金钟国感觉到自己心脏剧烈躁动了两声。  
“你这孩子，穿着什么花里胡……啊！！”  
只有李光洙在继续师生情景剧，手刚放上金钟国的领口，一记左摆拳命中右手臂，巨大的苦痛中他宁愿相信自己的右手已经废了，可惜李光洙是个左右手无差使用的画家。  
“你算什么个东西敢跟我说非敬语啊？！”  
反差萌是个很恐怖的东西，河东勋说的对。  
对李光洙的反差萌一次念念不忘之后就一直念念不忘，所以越是见到李光洙在自己店里装疯卖傻就越是心急，更要命的是这孩子还总穿得很像老师一样，越看越养眼，见不到就烦。  
河东勋听了金钟国的单箭头恋爱困扰之后就说了“对不起”这三个字，抱着脑袋依旧为金钟国的魔幻审美感到痛苦。

#  
前段时间因为连续下雨和严重雾霾，李光洙把车送到店里来里里外外洗了一遍顺便还检查了一番，金钟国忙了几天总算是把车上那些线路小毛病都给修好了。  
那大讲师不会开车是个特色，不会坐大众交通也是个特色，金钟国一看他身上穿的那些大衣就知道这人是个富二代公子哥，从小到大坐私家车，怎么可能习惯公交地铁和自驾。  
……如果傍上了就能少奋斗十年了，人长得帅，笑点也合得来，兴趣慢慢磨合就行。  
合格了。  
金钟国一想到这车主人的事就脑回路出错，他摇摇头踢了一脚车胎，一点不把它当作高级车。  
听说金钟国今天会亲自把车开到学校来让他试开，李光洙还慌了一下，不过看金钟国的语气似乎早就没为之前他失礼的事生气了。  
然而金钟国根本没生气，心情好得很。  
李光洙站在教学楼门口远远就看见图书馆广场前面停着的车和车上靠着的人。男人穿一身紫色的针织衬衫，外面在胳膊上挂着件看似灰色正装的风衣，如果不是那胡乱的浅棕色头毛，李光洙绝对认不出来那是金钟国。  
哪来的帅哥违规停车不说，还站在大街边青天白日之下招人显眼，仔细一看还穿着破洞裤，周围学生老师都扭头看上两眼，校园交警大哥都不管了，在车屁股后面侧着眼睛直盯那帅哥深V下的乳沟。  
实际上李光洙已经把近视眼镜翻出来戴上了，也不敢相信那是金钟国，一个四季都只穿套头卫衣的半九十岁老人。  
然后掏出手机给金钟国打了通电话，看见那个紫衣时髦男接了电话，李光洙才敢80%确信那是金钟国。  
“你人呢？我在这站半天了，又给学生拖堂了？！”  
那锐利的男高音在李光洙这个位置都可以通过空气传播听到，可信度上升了10%。  
“我就来了，我看到哥了我看到、”  
面前忽然有人截胡，两个熟悉的身影拦在了金钟国的身前。  
是全昭旻和梁世灿，不知道跟金钟国说了什么，电话突然断了，三个人忽然愉悦的交谈了起来。  
李光洙怔住，合不住嘴的摘下眼镜，他以为就算天塌下来也不会看到这种场景。  
金钟国竟然在和自己的现充好友们在微笑畅谈，可信度下降了50%。  
“她叫全昭旻，我朋友，现在也在做个人频道，演艺系的辅导员。”  
“是吗，你是这里的辅导员啊？”金钟国游刃有余的应对突然出现的女粉丝，言行之间充满商业气息，顺手接下笔记本唰唰写下签名，“我还以为是新生呢，你在说谎吧？”  
性感魅力大叔的土味情话正中全昭旻红心，梁世灿见全昭旻一副被Knock Down的发懵表情赶紧把她挤到一边。  
“没听说哥今天会来啊，现在是在拍摄吗？”  
梁世灿转头看看四周没发现有摄影师，但金钟国的打扮完全是拍摄Setting，据他所知这老哥不会轻易full set，就算见恋人都不会这么穿。  
“不是，今天下午我和演艺公司有约，你不要告诉别人哦。”  
金钟国两笔签完名字，把本子还给全昭旻，还笔时顺手揉了把梁世灿的栗子脑袋，手感一流。  
抬起头时正好看见站在教学楼门口推着眼镜眯着眼往这边呲的李光洙，四目相接，李光洙浑身一震，摘下眼镜就跑。  
“……那家伙什么情况？”金钟国自言自语，也懒得去追，车在自己这里他早晚要来。  
梁世灿和全昭旻也跟着金钟国的视线回头看。  
“那不是光洙哥吗？”梁世灿一眼就看见那双正在跳跃逃离的筷子腿。  
“钟国先生认识吗，那是我们系的新老师。”全昭旻心思根本不在李光洙身上，就瞥了一眼就转回来看金钟国，果然真人比视频里要秀气多了。  
“那还挺巧的……”  
李光洙紧张之下绕图书馆一圈气喘吁吁的转回来，那两个碍事的总算走了，金钟国只一转头就精准找到了自己的位置，正在用眼神骂人中。  
——你干嘛去了这么晚才来？！  
他竟然看得懂金钟国在骂什么。  
从广场边上的指示牌后面灰溜溜的出来一只长颈鹿，金钟国叹了口气，等他慢悠悠走到自己跟前。  
“你知道我等了多久吗？”  
不过靠着高级车穿着时装接受目光洗礼的感觉也还不错。  
李光洙低声下气：“哥你今天穿太好看了，我没敢过来。”  
被夸了。金钟国嘴角抽搐，赶紧用咳嗽来掩盖情绪，一脚踢在李光洙小腿上。  
“满嘴借口，快点上车。”  
“今天怎么穿成这样？晚上去club吗，带我一个……”李光洙边进驾驶座还边往金钟国瞅，这身低领毛衣正中好球区。  
“送我去清潭洞，和别人有约。”金钟国把挂在胳膊上的外套脱下来，双臂活动时领口空了一瞬，大方裸露胸骨乳沟，李光洙在旁边盯的眼睛都发直。  
他把大衣丢在李光洙怀里，正好对上李光洙痴呆的眼神。  
“衣服还你，再用这种眼神看着我就把你右胳膊折了。”  
“跟谁约会？我也想去。”  
李光洙根本没听人说话，金钟国的指头又怼到鼻子前也看不见，脑子里只有这哥哥穿成这副见不得人的样子跟某个不知是男是女的家伙肢体碰撞，脑浆都得沸腾起来。  
凑近了才闻到金钟国身上一股香水味，天气一热随着体热上升就更明显，味道又清又沉。  
“还喷了香水吗？”  
金钟国想无视李光洙的种种逼问，却发现被他这么关注竟然还挺开心的。  
“体香，我不用香水的。”他推开李光洙都要贴上自己鼻子的脸，用下巴向前指路，“走了，再晚就迟到了，很重要的人。”  
这么一个清寡淡泊的大叔竟然化妆打扮去见什么重要的人，李光洙只感觉到背叛感，其实是一直以来他对金钟国的人设就有误解。  
“……见男朋友？”  
金钟国刚把饮料口里的美式咖啡拿起来放到嘴上，下嘴唇就这么挨着杯沿瞬时僵硬。  
这是个送命题，智商136的脑瓜子飞速运转。  
“是……合作社，我去见合作社，一位中年女性。”  
余光瞥见李光洙似乎放心了点，金钟国心里大喘气，不断称赞自己逃出危机No.1。  
要是让李光洙知道自己在做个人频道就太尴尬了，他还没有准备在李光洙面前把自己的所有面都开诚布公。  
“好吧，那下次再去找哥玩。”李光洙叹了口气，想都不用想就知道这哥又在撒谎，还真把自己当傻子，心里一闷火就咔咔换挡，“出发了。”  
金钟国赶紧把咖啡盖子盖上，对于李光洙的车技不抱有任何信心的拉紧安全带坐得笔直。  
错就错在安全带，李光洙又上钩了，开车的一瞬间光顾着去看金钟国被安全带勒住的那两块胸肌了，一脚油门在副驾上洒了一地美式冰咖啡。  
今天他的车技又被辱骂了，是有史以来被骂的最狠的一次。

#  
“钟国哥你看了这个吗，我和世炯哥的vlog哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“噗哈哈哈、被分类到儿童频道是你活该吧！”  
“呀！用你自己的手机看，梁世灿！把手机还我！”  
李光洙坐在神秘组合三人组的中间默默啃着排骨，想不通前因后果，为什么自己会坐在金钟国全昭旻和梁世灿的中间听他们讲YouTube频道。  
如果他们还不吃，李光洙打算一个人吃穷金钟国，点上了八人份的五花肉要吃到胃痛。  
“你在干什么啊，一个人吃得这么起劲。”金钟国发现对面把两腮塞得鼓鼓囊囊的李光洙，对他的松鼠贮存式的进食法很感兴趣的傻笑，“你脸怎么这样，生气了？”  
“为忍莫要我呜哎啊。”  
为什么叫我出来。李光洙搞不懂金钟国是怎么和这两个人搞好关系的，让四个人一起吃饭也是金钟国的主意，但他还没反应过来金钟国和自己的后辈的组合，甚至三个人看上去关系还很好，讲的都是他完全不了解的话题。  
“不都是朋友吗，又不是哥请客，生什么气啊。”梁世灿在一边插嘴，话音刚落就被李光洙一拳击中侧肋。  
“就是啊，钟国哥哥请客你还不来吗，来了就只知道吃肉。”全昭旻说着把李光洙碗里的肉夹走一口吞下，“钟国哥哥每天又要看店又要工作，都把时间省下来了，你也太不领情了。”  
“……你说的什么话，钟国哥看店不就是工作吗？”  
越是听这三个人聊天就越觉得金钟国有什么事在瞒着自己，上次骗自己说去见合作社也很可疑，这个哥哥演技实在太差了。  
金钟国赶紧用手肘一顶全昭旻，全昭旻才意识到自己说错了话，赶紧补充说明。  
“就是说啊，帮你洗车不就是工作吗，听说前几天又搞脏了。”  
“你看到没，你后辈弟弟妹妹多善解人意，你怎么不学学。”  
最近金钟国找到了新的对待李光洙的方式，就是一个劲的开他的玩笑，然后看他气急败坏的迁怒暴揍梁世灿。  
每次看他能像现在这样和身边的人玩得开心，就算不能和李光洙成为什么特殊关系也无所谓了，如果能每天和他这么胡闹下去，金钟国就够满足了。  
“请问……”背后突然传来陌生女人的声音，金钟国回头看见两个确实面生的年轻女性拿着手机走了过来，“是金钟国先生没错吧？Big Picture Channel的……”  
他没想到自己的认知度已经这么高了。  
“什么？”金钟国堂皇之下做出了反射性的反应。  
“没错呢，是金钟国诶！”另一个女生兴奋了起来，打开自拍相机凑了过来，“可以一起拍张照吗？”  
全昭旻和梁世灿对视一眼，达成共识，把蒙圈的李光洙丢在一边同时起立。  
“对不起，我们正在吃饭啊，有什么事吗？”全昭旻先是叫住了两个人。  
“等等你们这是干嘛呢，认识我哥吗？”梁世灿上前挡住了陌生女人，语气还算和气的阻拦。  
“你哥？”  
“哦，他不叫什么金钟国，叫梁世炯。”  
其中一个女生愣了一下：“你们不是梁世Brothers吗？”  
完蛋了，出现了真正的圈内人。金钟国捂脸，放弃的转头回避。  
另一个女生也认出了全昭旻：“你是做‘醉酒后聊天’的那个……没错吧！”  
梁世灿和全昭旻也接连扭头逃避现实，梁世灿还摆着一只手说我不是我不是。  
只剩李光洙一人还保持着满嘴烤肉的状态抬头望着与那两个女人回避视线的三个人，顿时察觉到自己好像走了大运，赶紧把嘴里的肉都吞了下去。  
“Big Picture Channel是什么？”  
“正答！我的车店新名字！”  
“YouTube上的频道，你不知道吗？”  
果然那两位亲切地为李光洙进行了解答，金钟国抢答的谎话显得尤其苍白。  
李光洙的大脑还暂时没办法消化这么多信息，于是在几个人脸上一一扫过，他还是第一次见金钟国心虚的表情。  
“……哥你的工作是……”  
他甚至都不知道那个词该怎么说，作为一个三十代对于互联网了解的实在太少了。  
“YouTuber，”金钟国自暴自弃的自报家门，“大蓝图频道。”  
Big Picture Channel，最近在YouTube上非常火的个人频道，主要出演人物只有金钟国和一个叫河东勋的人，以趣味PPL为主日常vlog为辅，第一季开始就人气火爆，全球观看数突破3000万。  
然而就是这么一个频道，李光洙没看过，但他看过从这个频道制作的有线台广告，甚至还听过金钟国唱的酸奶广告颂，原来那个娘里娘气的声音是金钟国的。  
频道陆陆续续更新着金钟国的个人日常吸引粉丝，Big Picture也前前后后出了四季，目前为止实际上日常vlog的观看数要比节目要高出好几倍，留存率也非常高。  
李光洙找来看了几眼，就一直看得停不下来。  
谁会不喜欢看帅大叔护理车子和健身塑型日常呢，说白了就是馋他的身子，李光洙不得不说金钟国健身的时候非常有魅力。  
问题就是有些视频的内容实在有些暧昧了。  
其中一个视频是去年九月发布的，大夏天的金钟国就穿了一件蓝T和牛仔短裤，在那洗着车，被河东勋恶作剧在喷管上动了手脚喷了自己一身水。  
视频里的男人浑身湿透，刘海也被水打湿，浅色的衣物完全贴在身上透出肉色，顺着胸腹和腰部紧贴在身上，手臂和整个上半身丰满的肌肉线条在水光下完全展露，留在衣物里的水在起身时沿着大腿一路溜到小腿。  
金钟国在原地愣了两秒甩甩头发，破口大骂的追杀河东勋。  
跟着河东勋视角看到的，是金钟国的胸部，夹着湿透的浅蓝T恤，在颤。  
之前没看清楚，乳头还是熟褐色的。  
李光洙发现自己嘴正张着的时候抽了自己一巴掌。  
好一个擦边球，播放量937万，拍视频的和看视频的大家都是肤浅的人。  
“钟国先生都没有自尊的吗，这么出卖肉体……”  
金钟国差点把手机都给盯穿，又不是直接的骂人又不是粉丝鸡叫，他已经很久没收到过这种私信了，又不是喜欢又不是讨厌的评价。  
“出卖肉体？”他一个人杵在凌晨无人的健身房自言自语，抬头看了眼镜子里自己裸着上半身的身体，忽然把自己抱住，“我？！”  
看这人的个人信息是个三十代女生，竟然这么不懂成年人世界的心酸。  
“没有哦，我是自己愿意那么做的，都是为了搞笑，没有出卖肉体呢^^”  
他发出去后才开始考虑这个女生想的“出卖肉体”是哪个方面，是指那种卖肉vlog还是更内涵一点的社会龌龊面。  
“当然，广告也是通过正当途径和广告商合作的。”  
李光洙看到金钟国回过来的两条私信，浑身僵直，脑袋里浮现出巨大的红色问号。正吹着头发的热吹风定在同一个位置，直到头皮被吹的烧热才尖叫着惊醒。  
他只想问问金钟国拍那些视频的意义，却无意间知道了更不可闻的网络达人圈黑暗的事实。  
“不，我不是那个意思……”  
“钟国先生健身的时候穿的太少了。”  
这么明摆着说总能懂了吧，李光洙自信满满的发送过去，对方瞬间已读。  
“没关系，就是为了让别人看才这么穿的，我健身时原来也不怎么穿衣服。”  
“你也不是看到凌晨吗？”  
李光洙已经把“也是哦”几个字打出来就差发出去了，赶紧摇摇似乎进了水的脑袋让自己振作起来，对这个油嘴滑舌的男人绝不能放松。  
“我没有，只是看到了你更新的vlog，我一直是你的粉丝，但现在对你现在的视频内容感到寒心。”  
最新的视频也是健身视频，在健身房里大肆炫耀自己的身材，穿着要遮不遮的超低领黑色背心，皮肤上盖着层汗，配上运动时的低吼声，要有多性感有多性感。衣服从侧面看都能看到胸部，还不如直接不穿。  
他尽力把话写的更严肃一点，以为会起些效果，殊不知对面金钟国已经把聊天内容发到群聊里去吐槽这个死正经的女人了。  
“谢谢支持ㅋㅋㅋ请继续关注频道更新哦^^”  
被耍着玩了。  
李光洙挫败的跪倒在地，痛恨这个过于自我的男人。

#  
这天的李光洙兴致不高，逃避着金钟国的视线低声打了招呼来取被美式咖啡玷污的车。  
“……你，”金钟国一眼就看出他在想什么，“看了我的视频吧。”  
李光洙眼睛飞速眨动：“还没。”  
“洗车那段怎么样？好笑吧，是东勋的得意作品呢，效果挺好的。”  
“我没看啊，什么手洗车……”  
“我可没说是手洗。”  
沉默片刻，李光洙默默把脸扭开。  
“怎么样，我那时是身材最好的时候，视频里看得比亲眼见的还清楚吧？”金钟国也不懂李光洙为什么会对着自己的身体害羞，从他出柜之后这小子是完全把自己当女人看待了，按常理来说应该是浑身被看个精光的自己要害羞才对。  
“……我没看。”  
还在嘴硬，脸都快偏到脖子后面去了。  
金钟国不认为这种程度的卖肉有什么问题，打擦边球的女性也有很多，他也是很偶尔才会有这样的视频。并不是不珍惜自己，倒是还带点表现欲和炫耀在里面。  
懒得再和他理论，金钟国从地上包里抽出一台手持摄像机塞进李光洙手里。  
“今天跟梁世兄弟联动，东勋跟媳妇回娘家了来不了，你帮我拍。”  
说拍就拍，反正他周末也闲着没事，让帅哥开着自己的高级车上街，李光洙强忍着内心的不适，作为导演和摄影师毫不理睬金钟国的自言自语。  
“呀，你怎么这个表情啊，不舒服吗？”  
红灯时候金钟国实在受不了了，指着李光洙的脸想要指责，但一旦要与李光洙对视就忍不住想笑。  
“你觉得我会很开心吗，我只是来取个车的。”李光洙低声怨念，希望金钟国脖子上的麦克风收不到自己的声音，“现在我在哪，城南？？”  
“光洙呀——偶尔出来玩不挺好吗，离首尔又不远！”  
“哦，我打起精神来一看，这里是城南诶？！这个红绿灯过去之后就离开江东区了？！”  
金钟国彻底败给李光洙的吐槽，这家伙最好笑的就是无语时的语气，每次听都要爆笑，差点没办法好好开车。  
然而李光洙真实处于混乱状态中，金钟国倒是精神很好，又穿上了衬衫，非常素的黑色，袖子上挂着绑带设计，唯一不变的就是胸口的超深V。  
确实比去年夏天瘦了一些，脖颈线条更清晰了，看上去比去年修长不少。胸口中心可以看见胸骨痕迹，锁骨深陷，麦色的肤色均匀，李光洙记得他还专门有两期视频是向大家科普美黑的，看来是个老手了。  
“……我这么拍没问题么，这个角度哥已经完全走光了。”  
金钟国满不在乎，和前两天在私信里的语气相差无几。  
“没事，我拉一下就好了，没拍到重要部位就行。”他双手交叉转着方向盘，硬是把高级商务车开出越野车的氛围，忽然间叹了口气，“我跟你说，前两天我遇到我一个粉丝，说我太过暴露了，不爱惜自己的身体。”  
李光洙心里咯噔一响，手腕也晃了下，摄像机里的金钟国看向了镜头，角度绝佳。  
“你说我要不要稍微改一下？”  
声音又小又细，一脸委屈的望着自己，平日看着就瓜子壳大小的眼睛竟然睁得水灵灵的。  
“……声音怎么回事？”李光洙以为自己听错了，这么娇气的声音竟然是金钟国发出来的，“你在撒娇吗？！”  
“操，配合我一下啊！”  
要不是在行车中，金钟国要给他个飞踢让他止住这浮夸的reaction。给他撒娇还不领情，害羞的只会是自己。  
等到金钟国见到梁世灿和他哥哥，那撒娇的语气把李光洙震惊的钉在原地不敢动，这哥能有一次对自己这么温柔都是奇迹了。  
李光洙就这么跟着那三个人到处吃吃喝喝，打打台球再去别人家里参加聚会，除了身边跟着一群摄影师，谁看都是现充们的生活方式，但他所认识的金钟国显然不是个现充。  
除了YouTuber这份工作之外，金钟国实际上只是个修车的，没有女友也没有男友，一个人住在首尔做着小生意，每天的日常平淡又反复。  
镜头里那个在不认识的人们中间人来疯的那个男人又是谁呢，明明不是艺人，却早就熟悉要怎么应对镜头和各类人物，总是一副看破红尘的模样，用无所谓的语气说着淡然的话。  
这样的同时，回到店里又是那个暴躁的老板，用截然不同的粗俗语气和他打着交道，偶尔也会像在视频里那样露出娇态无意识的撒娇或玩些极其幼稚的恶作剧。  
手机忽然响了一声，李光洙把相机交给梁世灿，跑到阳台上去检查消息。  
“我有好好思考你的话，绝没有敷衍对待的意思，因为你的意见，我之后会特地解释的，希望你能看看。”  
“很谢谢你能这么关心我，但衣着只是我的一种生活方式，算是我的某种生活向往吧，在日常里我需要这样一个宣泄出口，如果因此得到大家的关注，我也会更有动力去面对自己真正的生活。”  
“我没有想要用我的身体或是其他噱头去糊弄谁，这就是我真正的态度，只是通过这种方式来向别人展示和取得认可，我就是这样的人。”  
“就是个身材还不错的老男人而已ㅋㅋ”  
是金钟国发来的私信，收信者是李光洙为了隐瞒身份随手注册的女生账号。这种一看就知道是小号的id，金钟国还长篇大论的为了她解释自己的观点。  
他没有退让，也没有反驳，找到了平衡点来衡量自己的所作所为，向一个素不相识的网友倾诉着。  
“……真善良啊。”李光洙低喃着感叹，不经意间轻笑。  
还很滥情，这感性大叔。  
他转身看向屋内刚放下手机去参与游戏的金钟国，忽然间心情有些奇怪。  
如果是以一个局外人的角度，粉丝收到了来自喜欢的人的长篇回话，得到喜欢的人的尊重，李光洙可能会很开心。  
……我在想什么啊。  
他发现他在吃自己的醋，吃一个默认id的醋。  
隔着玻璃门，他注视着屋内玩室内游戏玩得起劲的金钟国，决定以后一定要应和这大叔的所有撒娇。

#  
“钟国哥是喜欢光洙哥吧？”  
被梁世灿这么问的时候，金钟国手里拿着的薯片啪嗒落在身上，就着还沾着油的手猛的摸了一把自己的脸。  
“……明显吗？”  
“哦，昭旻也早就知道了。”  
金钟国自以为先前都把性取向隐藏得很好，都怪李光洙让他有机可乘了，难怪都说喜欢一个人时的表现会特别明显，实际上很多订阅者都在怀疑他是不是双。  
“什么时候知道的？”  
“第一次一起吃饭的时候。”梁世灿一脸得意，炫耀着自己红颜的魔幻恋爱分析技术，在手机上翻出来SNS帖文页面，直接贴在金钟国脸上，“那哥要早点解决这个了，已经闹开了。”  
他接过梁世灿的手机，注意力从电视里的UFC上收回，最先跃入眼里的就是神似D社报道的标题和根本就是D社报道的照片。  
网爆金钟国与全昭旻恋爱中，全昭旻表示会稍后开直播解释。金钟国把短短两段字反复看了五六次才掌握事态：他跟女人传恋爱绯闻了。网友看热闹不嫌事大，是实在闲得不行才会关注他们两个小网红。  
这个臭小子，竟然还挺享受和一个有暗恋对象的gay传绯闻，不愧是疯子。  
全昭旻的直播才刚开始就被挤爆了，金钟国还没来得及看清全昭旻糊成像素块的脸，刚想在评论里骂一句让她换个好点的网线，自己就被生生挤出直播间，缘由是4238小姐疯狂断句连打的信息频频跳跃出提示栏。  
这个4238就是前段时间只关注他身子不关注作品的那个死正经anti小号的名字前四位，亏他还苦口婆心跟人解释，还特地出了一期日常vlog，这个女人根本没打算放过自己。  
“?！¿¿？@@！？”  
看吧，果然被曝出绯闻的时候最混乱的都是anti，金钟国不是演艺人都知道这个定律，4238话都没说，符号都打不完整了。  
“你 怎么突然”  
“恋情出”  
“和全昭旻”  
“交往”  
这位小姐的信息都卡得像全昭旻那张脸一样像俄罗斯方块一点点挤出来排列，金钟国花好大劲才看懂她是什么意思。这年头YouTuber都不好当，不仅要个人制作节目，要有饭service还要安抚anti受伤的心灵。  
“请好好看昭旻的直播，她会说明的。我和她只是普通朋友关系哦。”  
“你这样是在”  
“欺骗感”  
“情”  
“渣男!!”  
如果网络世界是实名制，金钟国还真想看看这个灰色默认头像下面是什么牛鬼蛇神三时代女性，竟然会这么关心他一个网络红人的恋情，私信发得比自媒体记者还勤。  
除了李光洙之外，他最近也对这个4238起了点兴趣，但隔着网线怎么也没办法碰上一面，韩国说大不大说小也不算小，不可能下一秒就出现在自己面前吧。  
“哥！！”  
李光洙光明正大闯上门，伴随门板一声巨响在门把手上凿出了个坑，和激烈的招呼声一起冲入房内。就算这小隔间是车店的休息室，李光洙越来越把这地方当自己家了。  
“你来得正好，给你看个好玩的。”金钟国双腿翘在茶几上吊儿郎当朝着李光洙招手，活脱就一流氓痞子，李光洙只想把这个人靠着英俊的形象在视频网站上斩杀千万粉丝数的事实从脑海中抹杀，“你看这个女的，比我粉丝还关注我的绯闻，笑死了ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”  
……要是自己再多长两个胆，李光洙就要把金钟国当着梁世灿的面就地正法了，打起来还说不定谁输谁赢。把人家的心思当玩笑，果然是渣男。  
“我看到哥和昭旻的消息了，怎么回事？？”李光洙想也没想就冲上去抓住金钟国的膀子衣袖拉拉扯扯，以前发过这俩人要是结婚了他就三个月不上班的毒誓近在眼前，他却脑袋空空只记得看到新闻时强烈的背叛感。  
金钟国头一次被李光洙晃得发晕，脖颈一前一后的晃着嘎巴响。  
“不、不是、没在交往，咳！呀你这混蛋，住手、”  
“大概是钟国哥打赌输了给昭旻买华夫饼时借位拍的。”梁世灿一句话整理完局面，李光洙这才刷刷张开紧揪在一起的十指，金钟国的上本身倒回沙发背上噗嗤一声。  
“华夫饼？”  
李光洙还没搞清楚这个绯闻是怎么回事，金钟国在沙发上打了个圈趴着，撑起脑袋长长叹气，毫无动摇的炮弹发言：“哎，女人真是难办啊，就因为是异性什么事都要迁就着，所以才越来越不想找女朋友的。”  
这话要是给在场哪个人录音下来传到网上去，金钟国的网红生涯就到此结束，让keyboard feminist好好教他怎么做人。  
梁世灿与李光洙尴尬对望，拍了下金钟国都压到自己大腿上的脚：“您说的是人话吗，女粉丝会哭的哦。”  
“我竟然会有女粉丝吗？？那个4238也很搞笑，我和全昭旻走在一起就是情侣了，那和她挽个胳膊岂不就是夫妻，牵个手都有孩子了？”本来今天就因为谈公司的事情心气不顺，还得处理这些花边新闻，金钟国一到气头上骂骂咧咧个不停，晃着手机给梁世灿展示和4238的聊天界面。“不是，我也很好奇啊，这家伙脑子里在想什么啊？之前一上来就diss我擦边球，现在我出这种新闻不应该幸灾乐祸吗？她对我有意思？”  
虽然手机晃得厉害，李光洙也勉强从自己挤牙膏式的断句信息格式上看出那是金钟国和自己女装id聊天的界面，原来这个女人叫4238055_user。  
“……哥你不觉得这个女的，可能是你生活中认识的人吗？”梁世灿直中要害，要不然这个人特地用小号来教育金钟国可不是多此一举，明显是在隐瞒身份。金钟国身边本来女性就不多，梁世灿吸了口气歪歪头正在脑海中扫描金钟国的人际图，抬起头时刚好又与李光洙四目交汇，见这哥哥一脸混沌愤怒的表情是顿时豁然开朗。  
“啊、”  
“别吧别吧，就算是我认识的人，这么死板老套还自作多情的女人，我也对她提不起兴趣——”  
“哥哥哥哥”  
在梁世灿的奋力拍打下，金钟国小腿都发麻，才转过脸看见李光洙黑成锅底的脸，扒着沙发背低头看过来的场景好似进击的巨人，嘶哈嘶哈吐着热气双眼发光俯视着他。  
“……光洙呀？”  
十分钟后，金钟国ins上火速发了澄清声明和道歉信息，及时积极打破谣言的态度受到了大众的一致好评。

#  
合约签下来了，金钟国到最后也没跟大公司达成共识，通过熟人关系签到了朋友家，也还算是个不错的公司。一想到自己那天盛装打扮去人家大公司还被当作三流KOC呼来唤去的就来气，能让他消气的也就只有下班后给李光洙洗车了，果然洗车使人快乐。  
上回他的恐女发言不知为何把李光洙气得直接上手，那巨人一只手就能把他从沙发上撂到地上，要不是他学过格斗就要被李光洙一掌抽飞，在李光洙无言的压迫之下赶紧给他一记情比金坚七天锁让他清醒清醒，梁世灿那混蛋不来帮忙竟然还在旁边鼓掌叫好。  
鬼知道李光洙在发什么脾气，问他还赌气，金钟国想哄他都没切入点，只好每天往学校跑最后被学生当作可疑人士赶出教室。金钟国不是闷声受气的人，作为报复在全昭旻和梁世灿的帮助下在学校里来了次vlog，吐槽操场地破食堂不好吃。  
死板、老套、自作多情。  
李光洙一看到金钟国的脸就会想到那天他是怎么形容4238小姐的，比起气愤更悲伤，又不好意思向金钟国告白是他女装成了4238，先不说自己会被如何嘲笑，那哥可能会气得把自己塞到汽车盖里面。  
“钟国先生？”  
安静了一阵子的4238终于又来信息了，金钟国定睛一看发现这女人有头像了，竟然还是他自己的视频截图，一脸的大浓妆看上去是去拍画报那期。  
“最近怎么又在更新日常视频了，最近没有工作吗？”  
管得真宽，要不是签约出了问题没办法再开PPL制作，他会用vlog充数吗，为了粉丝留存他都拍了泳池派对vlog了，拍的时候就想到这个4238会拿这事说教他。  
“最近那个视频，泳裤是不是穿得太下了？”  
这个女人简直是人间瑰宝，现在的女性都是高呼性别平权反女德，她在这给金钟国一个YouTuber上男徳讲座。  
“应该没有让您觉得不适吧，我有好好注意身体管理的。”  
确实身上一点毛都没有，大胸脯小细腰，李光洙是看舒服了，但视频里那些超辣的妹子越接近金钟国他就心跳越快。全昭旻还当特别嘉宾出现，李光洙唯独对全昭旻的泳装没有一点兴趣，到最后都没看完ending就关上视频点了个踩。  
按照李光洙的性格，他是绝对不允许自己的恋人到泳池派对去的，一般的夜店都不准去，虽然金钟国也不是他什么特别的人，硬是多管闲事到了现在，被锁头也绝不停歇。  
“不是……裤子也有点紧了，您平时不是不穿紧身衣的吗？”  
“那是马上要做的广告哦，一般不会穿的。”金钟国反反复复斟酌出回复，随口就撒了个谎，其实就是自己想穿了才穿的，闲起来的人真是他身上每根毛都要管，“您好像我家妈妈啊ㅋㅋ”  
李光洙看到自己被发了张妈妈卡惊愕到打了个巨大的嗝，把亲妹妹从午睡中惊醒给自己来了套友爱的头皮按摩。  
定期车保养，其实就是个跟金钟国见面的借口，李光洙原本就挺喜欢金钟国这种直性子的人，但金钟国怎么说也是个公众人物，他也不想在自己的职场和金钟国寒暄，就让学生把人赶了出去。车不过是工具车，人还是老样子，一看到自己把破破烂烂的车开进来就翻了个白眼。  
“你保养的费用都能再买一辆车了，你这败家玩意！！”  
金钟国飞身一个手刀劈在脑袋顶上，饱涵近期对李光洙的不满和思念给他脑袋上留了个肿包，把抱头呻吟的李光洙丢在一边去处理车门上的划痕。  
……不该是这样的。  
他自认为自己性格还不错，但最大的问题就是对于特别上心的人和事口是心非。一周不见李光洙他都快思念成疾了，跑到他班上cos学生还不够，虽然他教课时的样子也很帅气，但金钟国还是更喜欢日常那个傻大个。  
说来惭愧，金钟国就是喜欢长得帅又有点毛病的。  
但自从梁世灿说他喜欢李光洙的事情只要是有眼睛的人都看得出来，金钟国就不敢再对李光洙更亲热了。  
“哥最近都在干什么啊，我看频道里都是生活分类啊……泳池party的播放数好高。”  
和往常一样，李光洙瘫在旁边的椅子上玩手机，金钟国吭哧吭哧给他修车，他怀疑自己上辈子就是给贵族做苦力的，李光洙做少爷做久了还很自然的把他丢到一边做事。  
“没干什么啊，就谈了个公司，PPL那一块要停一会，合约上会变得复杂些。”  
“哦，这样……”李光洙眼珠一转溜，“不是啊，哥不是还接了广告吗？这个泳池party不就是吗？”  
金钟国露在外面的后半截腰一顿，整个人缓缓从车里面爬出来。  
“谁跟你说我有广告的？”  
“就世灿啊，不是泳装广告吗？”  
说谎话忘了打草稿，李光洙慢半拍察觉到自己把自己给卖了，只见金钟国的眼神变得犀利了起来，摆着张有很多话想说的表情头脑飞速运转，李光洙只感觉自己脑袋顶上除了肿包还顶着个“危”字。  
“……妈？”  
第二次被当面发妈妈卡，然而金钟国的表情完全不像在母子重逢，瞪大他充满疑惑的小小的眼睛，手里拿着的清洁剂宛若杀人凶器：“就是你这小子成天找我茬……4238是吧？”  
大难临头，李光洙从椅子上飞速跃起逃亡，顺手拿起旁边刚连好的喷水管防身，无经验者一拿到高压水枪就因为后坐力让枪口乱飞，喷了金钟国一身水花。  
“对不起对不起我不是故意的”  
金钟国被突然飞来的水花惊吓得浑身一震缩起肩膀，报仇不成反被袭击，还好没被李光洙看到自己被吓到的怂样。他抹干净脸啐了一声，把另一把备用的水枪装备上，不打算听这个网络人妖的辩解，怒吼一声把水压档位开到最大。  
“你他妈耍我很好玩？！你管我穿什么衣服裤子，我爱穿什么穿什么！！我下周就穿裙子录vlog！！”  
“我只是关心咕噜噜噜噜哇哇”  
一张嘴想辩解自己的好心好意就被当面强灌一嘴新鲜自来水漱口，水柱击中小舌李光洙差点把早餐都呕出来，昨晚才洗过的头发遇水炸开，对面金钟国一头自然卷在额头上翘成弹簧。  
直到他发出做作的干呕声金钟国才一脸紧张的停手，李光洙抓准时机朝金钟国身上滋水，以此报复这哥哥骂他是死板女人，各自也不欠谁。有了底气李光洙便抓着手里如同蟒蛇狂舞的水管大放阙词。  
“我人妖怎么了！！你就是这么对待女性粉丝的，被我曝光你这黑娃子就完蛋了？！”  
在水雾中金钟国硬挺身板宛如终结者，拨开水柱恶势汹汹精准狙击李光洙的门牙。  
“你这是一定要见血才行吗？！今天我们两个人一定要没一个！”  
水花大战到水漫金山，李光洙哦噗哦噗吐着水，意料之外的袭击把还戴着隐形的眼睛刺激得视线不明，只听到金钟国笑岔气的声音就在跟前转悠，右手拿着水枪左手在水花里乱抓，在他这高度刚好一把抓上金钟国的胸部。  
“呀你这流氓！操手拿开，你你你要干什么……！！”  
金钟国对李光洙这快两米高的身板没任何办法，巨人身影在跟前逼近时他就跟黏在蟑螂屋里一样躲都不会躲，李光洙偏偏又被冲得眼睛疼双眼紧闭不看路，他朝着车引擎盖靠身，手掌一撑在上面就被泡沫打滑，毫无颜面的惊呼一声哐叽倒在引擎盖上。  
腰被撞得酸痛，金钟国自然应付不来身上的水怪，揉着腰怪叫两声，精准抓住李光洙折腾半天没关上的水阀。  
“麻烦死了！！不要再动了你这笨蛋！”  
“啊噗，看不见、噗，我看不见！！”  
这湿漉漉的生物除了巨大之外还有耳朵不灵的特性，非要转转手腕把正在调细的水柱滋在金钟国脸上，他今天虽然还没洗澡也不打算这么洗，顺带还漱了个口。  
一番挣扎后金钟国总算稳住李光洙只有画画时稳定的手腕，把出水开关关上，李光洙那张被冲得年迈十岁的脸在水幕落下后华丽登场，撑不开眼皮还嘴里噗噗吐水，欧洲城市市中心总会有长成这样的雕塑喷泉吐水器。金钟国作为一个单方向明恋这傻个的人显然是非常喜欢李光洙的表情gag，笑声极其爽朗的嘲笑这家伙的脸，也难怪那些弟弟妹妹们都看得出他喜欢李光洙。  
就只有这个当事人是个货真价实的白痴。  
“啊啊啊，眼睛，我的眼睛！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈没事吧，咳，还不都是你活该！”  
李光洙朝前扑腾手，下意识寻找金钟国的身体，漆黑一片时只想着要依靠他，碰到金钟国肩膀的时候还没用上力就把人推得后仰，眼皮上忽然落下熟悉的温度。  
也不算很熟悉，金钟国很少会对他这么温柔，时常是用行刑力度开死亡玩笑。  
“……帮你摘下来吗？是一次性的？”  
他脑子里最先想的竟然是金钟国这大糙爷们竟然会懂隐形眼镜这东西，不过一回想就记起这哥偶尔在拍广告的时候会带美瞳画眼线，妆最浓的那期已经被他缓存下来看了不下二十遍，还把截图当了头像。  
还没回答他的问题，金钟国的手指就在他眼皮上摸索起来，不知道什么时候把手擦干了，两下就把两只眼镜取了出来，李光洙还没来得及装疼。  
眼睛闭了一会睁开眼，那瞬间出现在眼前的是金钟国模模糊糊的轮廓，原本不是高度近视的眼睛不知为何只在这个时候看不清事物，于是本能性的靠前，胯骨上忽然被硬物夹得一紧。  
他再熟悉不过了，是金钟国的膝盖骨，以前金钟国还没公开性取向的时候两个人经常因为屁大点事从沙发上打到地上，他还被这双小腿锁过头。  
然而这次看来金钟国绝对不是要锁死他的意思。  
“发什么呆呢。”  
硬是要凑近了看才看清这男人笑盈盈的神色，除了眼角上扬的皮肤纹路之外实在看不出是个四十多的人，这个人已经对自己出了柜，在这种亲密接触之下还能波澜不惊的朝人笑嘻嘻，一只粗厚的手挠着李光洙湿透的头顶。  
“不是……哥不是那个、喜欢男人吗，你这么做我有点……”  
李光洙喉咙里痒痒的，又不立刻逃走，被金钟国挠得开心，后知后觉这老哥向他坦白性取向之后也就很少这么疼爱他了。  
第一次和金钟国对视会心情古怪，李光洙这心里总抽着酸的毛病从前段时间开始越来越严重，甚至到了要在网上装女人跟金钟国搭讪。就这么被金钟国眨着细长的眼睛盯着看，蒙着雾的视线慢慢清晰起来，他不争气的一对眼珠子最先跟着金钟国胸前的水流走，两颗水珠嗖嗖滑进乳沟中间塌陷进去的衣物上，里面隐隐约约透着金钟国原本的浅古铜肤色，明明两个人身上全是水李光洙却是渴得不行。  
“咳……你这哥能不能自重点，天天卖身子难看死了……”  
从单箭头对象口中频繁听到自己的禁词，金钟国一拳出击在李光洙肩头上，后者一声嚎啕，肩膀一松把双手撑开在金钟国身侧。  
“你才卖肉，你他妈才卖肉！！我这是在工作！！”  
大白天的工作时间跟大学老师在工作场所打情骂俏，这种事金钟国已经做了几十回了还逮着李光洙这没眼力见又缺根筋的混球使劲揍，路过的行人都因为车店里的吼叫声回头围观，更何况传出的动静和台词都非常劲爆。  
“你能别把我当女人了吗？！我没那么娇贵！”  
“谁他妈把哥当女人啊你看你一身腱子肉！谁女啊？？”  
在李光洙的角度只是金钟国一直在犯浑，好好的正经职业不做去蹭网红的热度，要是换作是自己有这张脸和身材……  
一分神就没自制了，李光洙回骂的时候下意识往身下看了一眼，才发现自己是把金钟国整个困在了自己车子的引擎盖上。手臂中间的金钟国还因为腰酸动不了大动作，最近他独爱的玫粉色T恤被染成深紫贴在他身上，里面的肉色似乎显得更深，八块腹肌的形状鲜明，被深色衣物粘着的腰间更显纤细了。饱满的胸部随他的吼叫和呼吸起伏着，在冷水里两颗乳首凸起。  
嗯，确实是褐色的。  
“白痴！用你那破烂脑袋好好想想！”金钟国一眼就看出李光洙又在研究自己的乳头，一掌沾着水花吧唧贴上李光洙的脸，“就因为我出柜而改变对我的态度，这对我来说——”  
李光洙头皮发麻， 眯着眼和金钟国的脸贴得死近，被金钟国逐渐高亢的嗓音刺激得大气都不敢出。  
面前的金钟国还是第一次露出这么动摇的情绪，大声嚷嚷抱怨他的不解风情，被浸湿的刘海发丝戳疼的双眼红红的，虚靠在他的车上的身体毫无防备，声带震动时一连串的水滴从脖颈脉络上滑落进锁骨湾里，淡淡的眉头紧皱，朝着他咬牙切齿的控诉。  
“……你知道你有多让人困扰吗？你这白痴！”  
不知为什么，他竟然觉得金钟国这副气急败坏告白的样子，有点可爱。  
金钟国急促的喘着气，对着呆住的李光洙红了耳根，甩着被湿透变沉的短裤裤腿，在李光洙身下狭小的空间里费力弯着腿要踢开他的身体。  
“操，别犯傻了！混蛋，放开我……”  
等一下等一下。  
我这是被告白了？  
神使鬼差的把乱动的男人控制住，也算是学过一点跆拳道，李光洙两下把金钟国的脚腕抓住，那个除了溜冰之外从来不会打滑的金钟国彻底是瘫在了车身上，左腿也被这奇妙的体位带动着悬空，慌张之下挂在李光洙腰上。  
“你干什么！”  
我被这个男人，告白了？？？  
李光洙已经有点神智不清，不到紧要关头都不知大自己力气竟然有这么大，金钟国竟脸红着毫无还手之力的破口大骂，头发丝上的水都甩在他的脸上。  
“我、我在道歉！对不起！让哥产生……”  
本来想说出口的是“对不起让你产生错觉了”，话到嘴边突然又收住了。  
问题不在他的选词，而是金钟国可怜兮兮的红着眼瞪着他，一副打死不会接受自己的道歉的气势，就算被压在车上也丝毫没有退让的意思，因为意外的告白都已经红透脸，跟猫甩水一样把脑袋上的水都溅在李光洙身上泄气。  
“啊……不是的，我……”李光洙开始结巴了，不知道金钟国会来这么一出，他一脸红自己也跟着身体发烫，不知道该怎么应对金钟国实际上非常显眼的好感，“那个，让我想想！你这哥突然这么撒脾气干什么啊，我到底哪里让你喜欢了？！”  
金钟国气息一哽，推了一把李光洙的胸口没能推动，赌气般的别过头，声音极小的挤出空气。  
“还不都是怪你……”  
他慌乱的用他健硕的肱三头肌挡住了脸，就露一边红透的耳廓给已经惊呆的李光洙。  
额头上的水啪嗒啪嗒往下滴，落在金钟国下巴上顺着下颚滑落，一片狼藉的衣物都快被拉到了肚子，覆着水光的小腹收紧，打眼看过去莫名有种新世界的神秘感，李光洙感觉自己的小腹好像也硬硬的。大概在这时凑近就能感受到金钟国的体温和心跳，但李光洙在付诸实践之前就快被自己的心跳声震聋了。  
被男性表达好感他这辈子还是第一次，还是个超级大帅比。  
平时都喜欢用暴力来表达爱意，粗着嗓子健身的时候要多可怕多可怕，安静起来又冷得像座冰山，三大五粗的这哥哥非要在自己身下哼哼唧唧的挡着脸，这位才是真正让人困扰的主。  
口干舌燥，李光洙深呼吸一口气，这哥的好感是明摆着的，但他从没想过金钟国是来真的，也想不通自己究竟哪里惹人喜欢，脑子里一团乱麻。  
“对、对不起……我会负起责……”  
金钟国一笑，不把他的话当真，依旧躲避着视线的接触：“少来，你又不喜欢男人。”  
“谁说的？”  
……嗯？  
这真是预料之外的回应，金钟国愣神时不由自主把脸转了回去，看见李光洙一脸憋屈，气息滚烫的落在自己脖子上，最受不了刺激的脖子缩了缩。  
没弄懂李光洙的话是什么意思，两只脚腕忽然都被控制住，他喊都没来得及，被抬起双腿的身体用屁股接下从身下袭来的冲击，车盖上又滑又凉差点就让人掉下去，顶在阴部上的那硬邦邦的东西却硬是把他的身体顶了上去。  
再镇住神去看李光洙，这小子独自严肃的不行，皱着眉头大大方方性骚扰。  
“我硬了。”  
金钟国傻了，他被李光洙猥亵了。  
虽然有些兴奋但也够他爆笑一阵的了，因为李光洙的表情实在是太死正经了，堂堂正正光天化日之下用硬邦邦的老二回复他的告白。  
“……光洙呀，”他忍得五官都变形，指了指李光洙脑袋后面的架子，“隐藏摄像机。”  
只见李光洙的表情从严肃转为绝望，眼角缓缓下垂，胯间的东西忽然软掉。  
“啊哈哈、噗哈哈哈！你这流氓，咳、笨蛋哈哈哈！！你看你这傻样哈哈哈哈哈！”整蛊成功的敬业油管主在被整蛊人身下笑得失声，丝毫没注意到自己还在别人的控制当中，伸手捏了一把李光洙耷拉的脸，“哈哈哈我演技可以吧，吓到你了吧？哈哈哈哈你这唔唔——！！”  
其实根本就没有隐藏摄像机，虽然那里恰好立了个gopro，是昨天河东勋用来检测机位的。  
也根本没有演技，都是顺着氛围即兴发挥，他也时间没往自己耳朵上抹红颜料。  
金钟国只是想给自己一个台阶下而已，但李光洙和以前一样，不解风情，出于报复的俯身堵上金钟国的嘴，把他两只手哐哐摁在车盖上。  
理智分析的话，男人的嘴和女人的嘴没什么太大区别，都是嘴，软软的水水的，金钟国还没有胡渣，就更尝不出不同，但李光洙显然此时是没有理性的。  
为了证明自己刚才的心脏触动和熊熊燃烧的欲火不是假象，他强硬制服了一个男人，在半推半就的亲吻中急切深入，歪头探进男人口腔内部，与人的舌尖缠绕，探索到这个粗糙的男人内部柔软湿热的深处，金钟国很快就放弃挣扎的迎合起来，舌尖舔舐他的上颚。  
李光洙不知道自己还有这个隐藏取向，和男人舌吻也能兴奋，越来越享受和金钟国的交缠，热烈的交换着体液，牙关疼爱他薄薄一层的下唇，反复着呼吸错乱，舌尖顶上他的舌根，李光洙从金钟国身体内听到了从没听到过的声响。  
“哼嗯……”  
脖子后面一热，整个脊柱神经都在颤抖，李光洙都有些害怕自己会做到底。  
金钟国扭了扭脖子，被突袭之下没换上气，低低喘息几声，保持着被人摁在车上的姿态，挺起丰满的胸膛弯着窄细的腰部，放松了脖子和脑袋大剌剌的倒着，被亲得水润的嘴角勾起，似乎是早就对这样的结果志在必得，懒散着音调把李光洙的腰环得更紧密。  
“……我也硬了，你负责吧。”  
……  
今日店内临时休息，再开业时间明早八点。

#  
好不容易腾出来时间跟big picture制作组喝酒，金钟国却没来，只有河东勋在旁边愁眉苦脸光看酒杯不喝酒，梁世灿都担心他家里是不是又出事了。  
“啊……？我没事、我真的没事。”  
河东勋安慰梁世灿，在他面前表演一口干来证明自己身体状况良好。  
问题就出在金钟国身上，他上周把gopro拿回来的时候发现相机电量已经完全耗尽，似乎是一直开着录像知道没电。河东勋偶尔会犯这种失误，金钟国那哥也经常不注意关机，录下来的内容把内存塞得满满，河东勋正玩心大起检查内容的时候，看到了在春梦里才会出现的场景。  
不是说他梦到过这个场景，而是画面实在过于猎奇香艳，出演角色也像是单纯的擦枪走火，河东勋还是第一次知道金钟国玩得这么开，虽然没提枪做到最后那也够他反胃的了。  
火大，李光洙那玩意还挺雄壮的。  
这要是被谁发现的话金钟国就完蛋了，所以他第一时间就删了原视频强制粉碎文件，但删完的一分钟后又莫名有些后悔。  
“是钟国哥的事吗，他今天怎么没来？”  
河东勋慢吞吞地转头看向面前开朗的小男生，还不想让他承受这么大的压力，犹豫一会才开口：“你钟国哥……踢球脚扭了，最近在家养伤。”  
脚扭了是真事，养伤也是真事，但河东勋有细节没说。  
“老——师——”  
金钟国和李光洙约会去了，今天是周五，李光洙终于闲了下来。  
好久没看到过金钟国戴平沿帽，李光洙心里嘎嘣一响，对于金钟国埋伏在校门口搭讪的突发行动很是满意，碍于还在学校周边才勉强忍住笑意，一手扫过他脖子上的金属项链。  
“带这个装年轻吗，现在没有大学生挂链子啦。”  
金钟国喜欢透了李光洙没从教师的角色中走出时的冷峻感，笔挺的鼻梁上还架着金丝眼镜，语气淡淡的吐槽他的服装fashion，好像自己真的是他的学生。  
他没有拒绝告白甚至硬上弓都是金钟国没想到的，如果不是李光洙这个对于爱情一根筋的脑子，还真不一定能走得这么顺利。金钟国原来还以为把李光洙弄到手后自己很快就会腻，但李光洙对他而言实在是个再合适不过的恋爱对象，观念笑点电波都合得上，甚至还是他喜欢的脸。  
所以河东勋才常说，金钟国的审美有些异于常人。  
李光洙才迈了几步，身旁的人脚步忽然趔趄了一下，他本能的伸手去扶，差点就忘了这哥哥踢球踢伤的事，也是才发现两个人几乎就没有并肩走在一起过才会步伐不一致。  
“……脚不好就别总是外出，哥不怕又受伤吗？”  
扶完人之后李光洙又飞快抽回了手，不安的四处打量别人的视线。虽然之前跟金钟国发生了一些不愉快又很愉悦的事情，但也没人说两个人就此交往了，李光洙又自知是个自作多情的种，不敢一个人想的太多，又不好意思亲自开口。  
金钟国看了眼自己被扶过的手腕，拖着步子上前，对于李光洙害羞的反应在心里打了十分满分，这傻孩子害羞的时候还挺可爱。  
脚伤的时间点正好，医院的位置都恰好在学校旁边，金钟国一瘸一拐小跑到校门口做埋伏，就等着李光洙把他接回家里，就算千万个不情愿坐上这个马路杀手的车，看在这辆车前几天被两个人一番折腾过的份上稍微让步了点。  
第一次在车上两个人什么话都没说，李光洙还把车开得特别稳，只要一听到这车子的引擎声细细作响他脑子里也跟着鸣叫，金钟国被他摁在身下手淫的样子反反复复浮现，甚至他还清楚记得这有着街头拳王气场的大哥含着自己生殖器吞吞吐吐的画面，手一碰上方向盘就大脑空空如也，一路平稳驶进了金钟国家楼底。  
等车子熄火了李光洙才从自己的春梦里醒来，扶着金钟国下了车，金钟国战术性趔趄扯住李光洙的上衣，把都快好的扭伤演成踝骨断裂的喊痛。  
“……你不送我上去吗？”  
面无表情的对上金钟国吃痛着撒娇的神情，就算他说要去珠穆朗玛李光洙都给他送上去。  
没错，自从他感受到金钟国对自己的偏爱和关照之后，李光洙一直把那当做是金钟国表达友好的方式，自然的接受着这个哥哥的好感，虽说金钟国的爱稍稍有些沉重，物理层面上的沉重。  
但要是他突然哪天不隐藏性取向了，对李光洙来说同样也是个非常令人困扰的事情。  
因为只要是个傻子都看得出来金钟国喜欢他。  
“喝吧，家里只有凉水，就拿水瓶喝。”  
金钟国换了身巨大的衬衣从卧室里出来，用于招待李光洙就丢了瓶冰水在他身上，被水瓶砸到膝盖的李光洙也巍然不动，眼睛只盯着金钟国揭开四颗纽扣的领口露出来的胸沟看。  
穿着比不穿还好看，湿透比裸体还性感，李光洙突然口干起来扭开瓶盖吨吨吨灌了几口水入肚。  
既然有喜欢的人，还在网上放那些暴露的影像，他至今没搞懂是自己太过敏感还是真的死板，跟金钟国的几百万粉丝和上千万的播放量吃醋，不止一次希望这哥如果只是单纯的洗车店帅哥老板该多好。  
“那个……脚要什么时候好？店里的事没关系吗？”  
李光洙一开口就说些无关紧要的话题，努力让自己的视线集中到金钟国还贴着绷带的脚腕上。只要眼前一触即金钟国身上大片的肌肤颜色，都会回想起手掌心里握着金钟国下面的手感，这哥一脸享受的眯眼扭脸嘶着嗓子喊舒服的模样在他梦里托管了一整个星期，一早起来又要去上班没法解决生理问题，李光洙都快憋死了。  
“没事，有朋友会帮忙打理，这点伤周末之后就能回去上班了。”  
扔下水后金钟国也在茶几边上侧身坐下，因为不能压到脚腕只能朝前伸长了腿，一进入夏天就换上短裤，李光洙痴呆的张着嘴在金钟国赤裸裸伸展开的一对形状饱满修长的腿上停留。  
理智告诉他这具身体的主人是他要好的哥哥，正经受着脚腕残废的痛苦，冲动更胜一筹的把李光洙大脑冲得都快溢血，疾呼他要堵上自己的左手大拇指来肯定金钟国这奇妙的衣着搭配和举动是在勾引人。  
不管是天使还是恶魔都在告诉他同一件事，那是他身为人类男的求爱本能。  
好想做。  
空调送风模式的气流灌入领口，鼓起胸前的衣物，不用过分低头都能看见金钟国的胸脯完全露在外面，流水形般的肩颈肌肉曲线暴露在空气中又露骨又含蓄，那身麦色的皮肤越看越嘴馋。  
只要是个人都会想到谁他妈会在家里拿衬衣当睡衣，金钟国是明摆着今天约会的态度。  
好想做。  
他甚至不想让李光洙受苦早就自己把里里外外洗得干干净净，这小子大夏天的还穿一身长衣长裤留长发，金钟国确实有点喜欢李光洙的长头发扎个小揪揪的造型，但除了脸之外实在没什么其他可看的，靠着一周前给他口活的记忆撑到现在才好好见一面。  
“那哥好好休息，我就不打扰啦！”  
“嗯嗯，你路上小心点，之后再去找你。”  
大门哐当一声关上，金钟国和李光洙隔着扇门各自发了会怔，金钟国长叹声气紧皱着眉挠了挠后脑勺回到屋子里，李光洙则是狠抽了自己一巴掌后无声咆哮。  
——为什么什么都没做啊！！  
直到那回第一次约会，李光洙还天真的以为金钟国是主动方。

#  
很久很久以前，金钟国曾说过想和至亲们去郊外的小别墅幽会，因为那时算是在拍摄，所以只有梁世灿这死脑筋记住了。  
在安排机位时梁世灿特地找河东勋多借了两个摄像头，河东勋把其中一个递到他手上时手在发抖，又拿回去检查了一下里面放没放内存卡，以防万一还插电脑里又检查一番里面是不是空的。  
拍摄现场演出加上制作组，人员数量超出预期却还是人手不足，金钟国急急忙忙从医院出来赶去片场时被李光洙看出来他这又是要去拍摄，做了几天金钟国御用司机的人突然脸拉垮，对于金钟国的YouTuber工作依旧满腹恶意。  
“不许去。”  
金钟国一愣，驾驶座车门被李光洙一只手摁着怎么也关不上，他活到现在竟然有力气上不如人的一天，想到之前被李光洙教训过一次竟有些后怕。  
“你算什么啊不许我去？今天是合作篇，我不去就是不给别人脸。”  
他也不是对这些网络红人有偏见，也不觉得做网络放送很丢脸或是低人一等，李光洙就是不愿意看到金钟国在自己干涉不到的圈子里逍遥自在，更何况全都是说话幽默又有才又勤奋的家伙们，虽然不都是帅哥美女，但李光洙是从来都对金钟国的审美抱有疑惑的。  
“那哥说我算什么，我什么都不算吗？”一想到金钟国的正常生活都要被这些活动打乱，还因为拍摄奇怪的踢球游戏扭伤了脚，现在脚还没好就想着自己开车去郊外，李光洙气不打一处来整张脸都黑掉，眼镜也遮不住一脸铁青，“反正不行，哥肯定又去做那些讨好人家的事。”  
这段时间的亲密相处也没让李光洙改掉这点观念，金钟国任凭他反复踩雷也都忍着，直到这小子板起张脸把身子探进来抓住他的胳膊往外拽，从没怎么被同性用暴力对待的人惊慌之下抽出手扇在了李光洙手臂上。  
“你干什么！！我都说了是我自愿去做的，你要是真的想跟我好好交往就不能理解下我吗？！这是我的工作，我不喜欢还能逼着自己做吗，我是傻子吗？我要你教训？？”  
被金钟国吼了两嗓子，李光洙木然站在车边上即将要哭，这小子最近因为做了一次就得寸进尺的接近他，好像急于成为他的什么人一样比他还急切，车技烂得不行还抢着要当司机，管着他的日常都快管到他工作上来了。  
他也知道李光洙是在不安在吃醋，上回去城南的时候就发现了，李光洙在他拍摄的时候露出特别寂寞的表情一言不发的在阳台边上待机，也不融入他们，金钟国就知道这孩子又是社交恐惧犯了。  
看他真的眼眶红红的金钟国也不忍心，磨磨蹭蹭从驾驶座上爬了出来。  
“还愣着干什么，笨蛋，开车啊！”  
金钟国费力的单脚踮起在李光洙的脑袋上使劲薅了一把，他一头长发被挠得稀乱，脸色立刻恢复的抿抿嘴钻进了驾驶座上。  
没错，李光洙不是讨厌YouTuber，是有些讨厌自己，因为他自认为是个没意思的人。  
原本能被金钟国喜欢就是个很神奇的事了，遇到个长得帅还审美有点毛病的人算是他运气好。李光洙每次围观这些人玩游戏的时候都会边大笑边失落，因为金钟国的性格和那群人非常合得来，看得出来他也很喜欢在镜头面前做半素人，然而自己大概是这辈子和摄像头无缘了。  
河东勋是第一个发现角落里啃指甲的李光洙，拍摄游戏中途手肘顶了顶金钟国的胳膊。  
那边，哥你看看那小子。  
朝着河东勋眼神所指方向悄悄转过头，金钟国恰好和像只坐在废纸箱里等着被收养的流浪狗般的李光洙对视，嘴角一抽差点没忍住笑，赶紧收回视线转回桌面上的游戏。  
梁世灿也注意到金钟国在分心，低笑一声瞥了眼快灵魂出窍的李光洙。那哥哥平日只知道仗势欺人，好在他相信一山更比一山高，自从遇上金钟国之后李光洙就隔三差五望着远山半张着嘴发呆，白白浪费写教案时间，到最后都是梁世灿帮写的。  
和金钟国交换了视线，梁世灿冲着金钟国偷偷比了个OK。  
拍摄持续到下午一点，外卖到了大家也没散开，坐在一张桌子旁边讲刚刚没聊完的梗，李光洙扎堆在staff周边端着白米饭塞了满嘴饭菜，眼睛只盯着金钟国和梁世灿看。  
切，玩得还挺好。  
他和梁世灿认识在先，也和金钟国认识在先，两个人却偷摸蹭着网路早就认识了，心里总有股说不出的憋屈感。李光洙深知梁世灿是个搞笑的小子，金钟国又是个特别喜欢无脑gag的大叔，这两个人在一起肯定开心透了吧，吃着饭还把脸凑那么近都快亲上了。  
梁世灿好死不死这个时候看了过来挡着所有人大喊：“光洙哥！！你也来这里吃吧，和钟国哥他们一起——”  
社恐小达人李光洙一被点名就端着碗呼哒哒飞奔离开，趁着还没有人注意到他赶紧逃离这些又死宅又现充的网络工作者们。  
把吃完的盒饭丢在外面的垃圾桶里，顺便把其他人的空盒饭整理了一下，李光洙长长叹了口气，蹲坐在玄关台阶上双手挠头，背后突然被金钟国猛推了一下。  
背部肌肉都习惯金钟国的力度了，一被碰到就自动反应是金钟国来了，李光洙不敢马上抬头，正在深刻反省自己半天来幼稚的占有欲。  
“怎么了，见我朋友就这么害羞？”金钟国扶着李光洙肩膀在他身边坐下，把小臂搭在肩上用手指轻浮的碰碰李光洙的下巴，“别这样，你总这个样子我也不开心，对不起了？”  
也不知道他在道什么歉，李光洙被他这么一道歉就更委屈，扭过头脸颊贴上金钟国的手臂。  
“……我还是不太习惯……哥去做什么YouTuber，还是车店更适合哥……”  
金钟国轻笑，早就看穿他那点心思，短时间勉强他接受看来是不太可能了。  
“那你要怪我吗？讨厌我了吗？”  
被问到有些暧昧的问题，李光洙眨眨眼，直勾勾对着金钟国笑眯眯的双眼，瞬间内心感慨了下这哥在告白之后变温柔多了，几乎是他话音刚落就飞速回复。  
“不是，怎么会讨厌哥。”  
“那你确实是喜欢我吧？”  
反正总会有这么一天，被动的总比主动好，李光洙扣了下右耳根，视线快飘到天上去：“嗯。”  
“什么，你说什么了？”  
金钟国都快笑疯，李光洙装蒜的表情总是很戳笑点，他故意逼着李光洙要亲自说出那句话，掐了一把他腰上的肉。  
“说啊，你刚刚说什么了，没听见。”  
虽说他也没有明确向李光洙表白过，也无心让李光洙一定要开口表态，只一如既往的耍着李光洙玩，看他羞得脸红脖子粗避开视线捂着嘴眼神故作深沉，金钟国就心情大好，甚至还有点兴奋。  
“也就……还好吧，有一点喜欢哥……嗯？”  
还在说话，嘴唇上飞快落下一个吻，嘬了一下就飞速撤离，午饭吃了快餐的那张嘴在他嘴皮上留下一股淡淡披萨香味，李光洙刚吃饱饭不知为何又饿了。  
戏耍成功，金钟国一冲动就亲了上去，对于同是薄脸皮来说伤敌一千自损八百，跌跌撞撞从台阶上爬起来往里面走，把还愣着的李光洙丢在外面摸着嘴巴发呆。

#  
第一步踏进来的时候就应该感受到的，为什么这个别墅这么大，还有这么多房间，床的数量不算上李光洙自己，刚好和这些YouTuber的人数对得上。  
喝酒，这不是这些制作人们的游戏，而是单纯的聚会狂欢，还把李光洙也拉下水。  
摄像机和staff全都撤了，全昭旻在后半夜也来了，而那个时候李光洙已经没什么理智了，几杯酒下肚就拿着袜子甩，被河东勋撒了一头苏打水还故意往金钟国身上黏，导致被金钟国一记锁喉后丢进淋浴间。  
从淋浴喷头下清醒过来后，李光洙好不容易翻到了一身短了一大截的浴衣披在身上，躲着喝得正欢的一群人偷摸进离得最近的卧房，刚安下心来一推开门，里面即是裸着下半身坐在床上给脚换药的金钟国，虽说他也一时间没搞懂这哥伤的是脚腕到底为什么要把裤子也脱下来。  
“……你来干嘛，不去休息吗，都烂醉成什么样了。”  
金钟国不急不忙的拿了条浴巾把自己只穿着内裤的下半身挡了挡，不是因为害羞，而是对李光洙的兽性非常有自信，被他老二捅过的食道顶上到现在还在疼，喝了几瓶的脑海里莫名浮现“童贞真麻烦”的想法。  
对着金钟国那双腿和灯光下薄薄的长袖T底下若隐若现的胸肌形状呆了两秒，李光洙飞速回头看了眼闹腾的客厅方向，720度转身进房合上门，酒完全醒了，咽口水时吞了一嘴的酒味。  
“我还好，没那么醉……”李光洙开口才知道自己声音都这么嘶了，下意识的咳嗽两声清清嗓子，视线不离金钟国的身体，似乎在知道他在做个人频道之前都没有意识到这副身体有多迷人，简直像是古欧洲的雕塑作品，既是神秘本身，又美得不容侵犯。  
再接近一些，醉意又上头了，脚步轻飘飘的没有实感，金钟国浑身的肌理都清晰得可怕，李光洙轻叹着气扶了把眼镜，隔开外界的嘈杂声的房里只有中央空调运转的嗡嗡声，围着耳边转悠，胜不过心跳声热烈。  
正好金钟国是刚洗完澡的状态，看得出来李光洙也同样，多亏河东勋那个一沾酒就疯的混蛋往李光洙身上撒饮料，金钟国想收回刚才臭骂河东勋的话好好感谢他一番，要不然就很难再有下一次李光洙贼心贼胆都齐全正绿着眼睛走过来的场景了。  
这个臭小子，口口声声说自己卖肉，看见他坐在床上不还是流着口水走过来，金钟国一这么想就有些气，拉紧浴巾往墙边靠了靠。  
脚步已经到了床边，李光洙自然把膝盖上抬摁在床边，承上第二个成年男性重量的床褥缓缓下塌，原本就系得松散的浴袍滑落一半，露出李光洙上半身结实的肌肉，以及已经圆鼓鼓的内裤形状。  
“流氓，哪有这么快就硬了的……”  
金钟国一拳打在李光洙腹肌上，喝了酒后有些收不住力打出一声钝响。  
“都因为哥……”  
两个人都没喝太多，也都是醒酒快的类型，李光洙逼在眼前的脸显然是清醒得不行，是因为兴奋才在双颊和鼻梁上浮上了赤色，金钟国猜自己的脸色也差不多，在李光洙亲过来时却无意识闪开了脑袋，让他早准备好的热吻落在了脖颈上。  
“唔。”精准打击，金钟国最不能被碰的地方就是脖子和耳朵，李光洙偏就是一路向上，趁着两个人都还剩点酒劲卯足劲的往上咬，含住金钟国的右边耳垂，舌尖恰好钻上他其中一个耳洞里，被困在墙上的人哼哼着推了推李光洙的胸，肩头战栗着缩紧。  
听到金钟国表达满足的鼻音，李光洙气血上头，什么都没想的把身体压上金钟国，膝盖顶开他的大腿内侧，几乎是把他整个人都贴在墙上。金钟国被刺激得后颈酥麻，上次没能好好看清的李光洙的胴体比想象中还漂亮，精壮又节制，就是那根巨大玩意实在是太难消化，他喘着气把手放上李光洙的胸上，玩弄着一拨他的乳尖。  
“嗯……干什么。”  
李光洙皱眉，被碰那地方的感觉不太好，他被金钟国身上有点乳味的体香熏得头晕，一只手把住他在自己胸上捣乱的手，金钟国也不挣扎。  
“我在看你……唔、为什么会喜欢我的……胸部。”  
亲了口金钟国的嘴角，注意力还没能集中和在金钟国的对话上，又在锁骨上吸得正欢的李光洙顿了下，双腿盘起来让金钟国坐在了自己腿上，搂住他的腰，顺势抬手捏了捏金钟国正在提及的胸部。  
长得好看，手感又好……这种回答简直像在夸女人。  
他稍昂起头，轻咬金钟国的下巴：“哥哪里我都喜欢……”  
活了这么多年，情事也经历了不少次，作为一个情场上的老手的金钟国，仍旧是最害怕恋人的告白，不管说几次他都心动。他捏着镜腿把李光洙碍事的金丝眼镜摘掉，捧起他的脸就是一顿亲。这次换他是主导的缠绵着深吻，陪着李光洙胡来的舌头环绕，触到他嘴唇中心最柔软的地方，用上了舌苔轻轻碾磨，细微的幅度里唇间嘬着啧啧水声。  
李光洙脑袋里又开始嗡嗡叫，先前不管和哪一任前女友接吻都没有这么兴奋过，激动得像是长这么大没嘴对嘴过，稀里糊涂的往里冲，急躁的用亲吻封住他的呼吸，双手翻进金钟国衣物里顺着光滑的后背撸上撸下的，拇指稍微一扣就抓住了他的胸，也只有他这么大的手才能握住金钟国的前胸后背了。  
无法用嘴顺畅呼吸，喘息和呻吟都是从鼻腔里冒出，金钟国费力的抻直了受伤的右腿，体位的降低让他更往下滑坐上李光洙胯间，不知不觉变硬的下体之间相撞，他无意识的颤了颤腰在李光洙性器上摩擦。  
“呼……今天想做吗，我带了灌肠器……”  
没听过灌肠器是什么道具，李光洙也大概猜得到那是什么，心气不顺的咬了口金钟国的斜方肌：“为什么随身带那种东西……”  
还偏偏是今天见这么多朋友和合作伙伴的日子。  
金钟国知道李光洙在想什么，伸手在他发量感人的脑袋上揉了揉，又用手指抬起李光洙的脸。  
“还能为什么，随时为你准备的。”  
他笑了笑，在李光洙眼里像只毒蛇一样，温暖又光滑的缠在人身上，丝丝吐着信子在他脸上挠痒痒，漂亮、性感、游刃有余的风格，李光洙就喜欢热辣的年上类型，不知觉被牵着走。  
金钟国在同性交往时是偏向被动的一方，他后来向河东勋取经的时候才知道这一点。一般来说应该很难把眼前这个大男人和被动方联系在一起，但一想到他低低喘着气被撸到射出来的那个令人血脉偾张过程，就自然而然的认为金钟国被压在男人身下也不是多么违和的事情。  
都说眼见为实，李光洙总算是见到了，这哥作为一个受是怎么勾引男人的：准确来说，就算他穿戴整齐坐在床上也会有人乖乖爬上去，就像自己这个笨蛋一样。  
“……那就，拜托哥了。”  
这孩子的眼神是已经完全入迷了，金钟国被他盯得都快腰软，果然傻乎乎的家伙一变凶就极具魅力。他也不再掩饰情欲的刷刷掀下身上的T恤，胸前皮肤已经粉了一大片，还留念李光洙全是酒味的嘴唇吸了上去，倾身的幅度太大不小心把人推倒在床，裸露的胸部和李光洙的胸口磨在一起，凸起的乳尖被他的前胸肌顶得都变形。  
“再、等一下……就去洗……”  
还没亲够，李光洙也一样，倒下时他先是用手护住了金钟国的脚腕，接着摸着他的腿部肌肉手法黏腻的抚摸，手掌盖在金钟国圆翘的臀部上，双手一用力把金钟国的性器往自己下面顶，他再不去清洗自己可能就直接射出来了。  
不得不说金钟国的吻技实在是太好了，不断的湿吻和深入把李光洙搅得头晕目眩的，口腔里再顿感的点也能被勾起酥麻，他才像是那个被动方被金钟国疼爱着，胸口剧烈起伏，顶动身上的躯体，第一次发现亲吻比酒精更让人沉醉。  
如果能一直这么下去……  
“啊，好的——！这里是我们Big Picture的主创之一钟国哥哥的房、”  
金钟国被房门被撞开的声音吓到，嗽的抬起头戒备的俯身，向破门而入拿着一架用手持支架固定的手机的全昭旻投去和善的目光。  
身下的李光洙慢一拍反应过来，朝门口的方向昂起头，从倒立的视野里看见原本醉醺醺的全昭旻由呆愣住的傻笑神色迅速转变为面色铁青的恐惧，给手机说的介绍戛然而止，装作什么也没看到的平移退了出去，轻轻合上了门。  
后面打算集体整蛊金钟国的梁世灿一行人见到全昭旻的反应而呆若木鸡，是梁世灿先问的全昭旻里面的情况。  
全昭旻目色空洞，面色苍白，一脸虚脱绝望的嘴角上扬着，缓缓摇摇头。  
“快把直播断了。”

#  
“李老师——”  
现在金钟国是越来越猖狂，直接在教室门口堵人，那些学生都已经眼熟金钟国了，甚至有眼尖的已经发现他是做视频的，不过直到那起直播事故之前都不知道金钟国和李光洙的关系。  
放送事故席卷全网，可怜了全昭旻的id被暂时查封，金钟国本人是没受到什么影响，大概大众早就默许他是双性恋，反而是李光洙的脸被up上了网路热门。  
于是，为了拯救李光洙的风评，金钟国的频道分类有了质的改变。  
有位不知名的名人说过，如果打不过敌人，那就加入他们。  
李光洙左右观察别人的反应，低头推了推金钟国的肚子，被金钟国以为要动手的飞速躲开。  
“哥别总在我这露面啦，最近事情还不够多吗？”  
他知道金钟国不是那种会亲自找上门的粘人的类型，最多就是闲出屁了或是遇上不顺心的事想撒娇了，但今天看来不像是很闲。  
那就是在撒娇了。李光洙无奈，懒得再和金钟国这臭脾气理论，从包里翻出个备用口罩给金钟国戴上，免得被认出来，然后自己也戴上了口罩。  
与其说是他在金钟国的频道里露脸出道，还不如说是被河东勋给忽悠上了镜头，为了解释当天被全昭旻的直播拍到两个人滚在床上的场景还特地录了期视频，金钟国的第一句台词就是“非常对不起这家伙是我男朋友是我们太不检点了”，李光洙在惊喜感动之余被迫出柜，不知道他家人朋友看到了会是什么想法。  
“我不是来接你吗，今晚说好了要一起录制的，别说你忘了。”  
然而神奇的是，网络上的观众并没有对他的出现感觉到厌恶，虽然不一样的声音有很多，但大多还是表示金钟国的男朋友很有意思、想再看他出镜、希望能有情侣Vlog之类的，李光洙其实不太介意金钟国偶尔录到自己，但要以他恋人的身份出镜还是有些压力。  
李光洙叹了口气，拿金钟国和他的粉丝没办法，角度隐秘的拉起了金钟国的手：“行了知道了，那要帮我好好剪辑，上次初声游戏拍得我好傻。”  
原以为还要再撒会娇，没想到李光洙会妥协得这么爽快，还主动拉了手，金钟国开心不也表露在脸上，无言被他拉着走，脚好了半个月还让李光洙当司机。  
坐在车上闲聊的时候，金钟国才发现李光洙之前开车开不好的原因。  
这缺爱的小子不过是想找个机会和自己见面罢了。他吸着嘴里的冰美咖瞟了一眼驾驶座上的李光洙，不论是第一眼还是到现在，他都喜欢这个愣头愣脑的人民教师，关系变化的前后的每天最大乐趣都是把他逗弄得气急败坏后接受他的刺拳惩罚。  
唯一可惜的就是李光洙和他一样，是个在sex上极其挑剔的人，不到气氛火候绝对不主动，金钟国发誓绝对要挑个好日子把他骗到车店里去吃干抹净了。  
“但是……”身边的李光洙在红灯时忽然开口了，一转刚才玩笑话的声线，“哥之后还是慢慢减少拍生活视频吧，就当是为了我不行吗？”  
“不要总说这种事啊，我都说多少次了，我也是为了工……”  
信号转成黄灯，闪烁两秒的时间，李光洙的吻轻轻落在他嘴角上。  
“4238最会吃醋了。”  
身后两声车子鸣笛，金钟国清醒过来，指腹磨着嘴角心里发痒。  
“……脑子里只有恋爱的家伙。”他啐了一声，脸上红了一块，龇牙咧嘴的掩饰自己的害羞，“真是个简单的笨蛋，爱神笨蛋！”  
车子刚驶动李光洙就在脑袋上挨了金钟国的毒打，车头一扭差点就发生交通事故。  
“哥才是笨蛋！谁看不出你喜欢我，只有哥在装傻！谁才是爱神啊！！”  
被揭了老底的金钟国气急败坏，在自己的明恋黑历史中第一次没吵赢了工作，要不是在车上他要和李光洙来个真剑胜负，让他好好感受一下休息一段时间的十字固滋味。  
“啊，可以了，你的脸出来了。”  
到了约好的录制时间，金钟国花费半小时调好了设备和视频角度，让两个人勉强能同时入镜，自己还特地垫高了椅子。旁边依旧没习惯露脸的李光洙上牙磕下牙嘎嘎嘎响，要换是live他能表演个当场昏厥。  
转头一看还在发抖的李光洙，金钟国都忍不住笑，一度无法开始录制。  
“放松点啦，你在镜头里还挺好看的，紧张什么。”  
设备调试之后，把简单准备好的台本和评论页面调出来，摁下录制键，电脑上端的摄像头随即亮起红灯。  
“大家好我是Big Picture的金钟国，今天又和这位一起来读评论啦。”  
“大家好，我是李光洙。”  
那是李光洙在当年拿到情侣分类第一名的奖项的开端。

-end-

“李老师，你是不是最近在Big Picture……”  
“那个不是我哦。”  
“但是那个怎么看都是老师……”  
“不是我哦。”


End file.
